


Neon Lights

by OneAndOnly2819



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndOnly2819/pseuds/OneAndOnly2819
Summary: Victor and Yuuri go out to a gay club and porn ensues, not too much plot





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of an art piece tumblr user iruutciv created titled Neon Lights. Check them out and their amazing art, I'm in love with it. Check out my tumblr yourlocalsmutdealer or my page for more which I will write in the future. If you want to see the picture this is based off of, check out my tumblr page and you're sure to find it with #neon lights

Victor sat at the bar stool next to Yuuri, drink in hand and watched the lights above them flash and flicker different colors, music booming at a reasonable volume but loud enough to feel the vibrations of the bass. Some of the light gleamed and reflected off the wedding band around his ring finger, sending a reflection every so often to somewhere around them but lost in the wave of excitement and dancing. 

Yuuri was sitting quietly, holding the drinking glass in one hand and tracing the lip with the pointer finger of the opposite, golden band having an almost identical sheen to the one on Victor's finger. Yuuri wasn't much for clubbing, or going out to places with alcohol considering what has happened in the past when he drank and got intoxicated. Needless to say, he ended up embarrassed despite Victor's reassuring praises of how silly and cute he was when he was drunk. Yuuri's absentminded thoughts broke when there was a knock on the bar in front of him and he looked, following the arm up to Victor and his face which held a smile.

"You don't seem to be having fun. Is something wrong? We can leave if you would prefer," Victor said as he took Yuuri's hand which had rested on the counter after he was pulled from his thoughts. "I had a fifty/fifty assumption of whether or not you would like it here but it's okay if you don't." To that, Yuuri replied with a shake of his head.

"It's nice. It's not that I don't like it, I just feel out of place here." Looking out at the crowd, he nodded to all the people who were dancing, bumping and grinding against members of their preferred sex, drag queens strutting around and putting on tiny little shows for advertisement, and couples who were just sitting around and sharing intimate sessions of kissing and groping. "I haven't been to parties or bars like these so I don't know how to act and behave." Victor laughed under his breath as he listened. It was adorable to think of Yuuri being all shy and timid in big parties and blushing with an apology when accidentally brushing up against someone as he passed by. Finishing off his drink, he stood and held his other hand out.

"Come with me. I know you just have to be eased into it and you'll fit right in, and love it. Think of it like your eros," He said as he coaxed Yuuri into taking his hands and following him out towards the dance floor into an empty area big enough for the two of them. Yuuri nervously walked along, a slight unease in his eyes because of a slight anxiety he felt creeping up in his chest. Yet regardless, he let Victor walk him along, feeling him slip behind him, Victor's hands resting on Yuuri's waist right below where his ribs ended. A small kiss on the back of his neck and Victor beginning to whisper in his ear made everyone else melt away. Yuuri got like this when they had intimate moments and the only thing he could focus on was Victor and the neon lights. "Do what you do on the ice, Yuuri. Move with the music, make the music your dance partner." Victor started helping Yuuri move, using the grip he had on his waist to help guide himself to move and sway and get into the rhythm.

It wasn't long before Yuuri was moving by himself, gently rocking back against Victor and reaching his hands up behind him, one hand hooking gently behind Victor's neck and the other holding one of Victor's hands. They were soon bumping and grinding much like everyone else was, lost in each other's movements and dance. Victor's hands trailed up to Yuuri's chest and then down to his hips, settling at the sides of Yuuri's thighs. At one point, Yuuri took charge and turned in Victor's arms, pressing their chests together and started dirty dancing with him.

Yuuri panted puffs of hot air in excitement and eagerness. All feelings of nervousness and displacement were washing away as he put his hands on Victor's chest, hips swaying and pressing against Victor's while Victor started a gentle yet hungry kiss which was reciprocated without hesitation. Yuuri could feel the bass of the music in his eardrums as they continued to move and rub and kiss and drag against each other. 

Soon, it was stopped when Yuuri hugged Victor tightly, body tense and face burying into Victor's shirt. Victor stopped, a little worried he accidentally made Yuuri uncomfortable in some way or if Yuuri realized what they were doing and got embarrassed at the thought of dirty dancing in front of everyone. "I'm sorry," Victor said as he put an arm around Yuuri's waist, stroking his hair. "Did I cross a line or make you uncomfortable? We can go back to our room if we want."

Yuuri only shook his head, standing on his toes to be able to reach Victor's ear and whisper to him. "I want.. Katsudon," was all Yuuri said before burying his face out of sight again. It took Victor a moment to clarify what Yuuri meant. Katsudon was almost like their safe word. Well, opposite of their safe word to be exact. The two of them brought up that phrase randomly whenever they wanted sex, and very soon.

"Oh," Victor said as he remembered the meaning of their phrase and then his eyebrows raised when the gravity of the situation hit him. " _Oh,_ " He echoed again and then patted Yuuri's back. "Come on. Let's get you back to the room and then we can be alone." At that, Yuuri slowly let go and let himself be led much like before across the street after exiting the club towards their hotel. 

The lobby was quiet and abandoned, the only signs of life being the lights turned on for people like Yuuri and Victor who were coming back after a long night out. They both smelled faintly of alcohol, mostly because of being around it and not so much of drinking it since they only partook in a drink or less by themselves. They carried that smell with them to their hotel room which was on the first floor. Thankful that, or else Victor knew they would end up having intercourse in the elevator because of impatience.

Victor fumbled with their room key as Yuuri practically bounced on his toes eagerly, glancing around to make sure no one was out at this time to catch them in the act. They have been recognized here and there and their relationship wasn't kept secret but if someone were to recognize one of them and not the other right away, it could look like an affair and then they would have to deal with media and would most likely have to explain that they were with each other, just coming in late after getting down at a club from across the street which people where known to take drugs at. But in all reality, what club did not have people taking drugs? That would probably put a small damper on their image, regardless of whether or not it would end in their favor. 

When the door opened, Victor slipped inside with Yuuri, letting the door close behind them and locking to prevent anyone else from coming in besides them. Then they were back in each other's holds like in the club: Victor's arms wandering around Yuuri and Yuuri's hands on Victor's chest, feet shuffling towards the bed. They were in the dark, aside from the neon lights from across the street which spilled into the room from the curtain not being closed. Yuuri's knees hit the foot of the bed and he eased himself to lay down and crawl to the middle of the bed. Victor didn't separate himself from his Yuuri, crawling forward and over him, helping him if any part of him or his clothes got snagged somewhere. 

They weren't in too much of a rush since they had hours and all of the next day to themselves since their next skate wasn't for another week give or take. They went at a decent pace but not too fast or too slow, working off their clothes as foreplay ensued. They showered each other in kisses and gropes, the occasional nip or bite or tease to top it all off until they were both bare and bathing in the lighting. Yuuri pushed on Victor's shoulder to roll them over and straddle his lap, hands resting on Victor's pectorals, helping him keep his balance. Considering how defined Victor's muscles were, it wasn't a problem for him. Victor's hands occupied Yuuri's hips, fingers curling around to his back. 

Despite not even having begun, they both looked tired out, gazing back and forth at each other lovingly. Yuuri wanted to try something a little new tonight. He was getting decently fond of mild masochism and licked his own fingers, just barely lubing them up to just barely lube himself up. It wasn't enough for complete prep but just enough to prevent resistance. As he did all this, Victor watched silently, biting at his lower lip. They were both erect; they have been since they got in the hotel room. 

Yuuri nestled Victor's cock in the opening of his ass, replacing his hands back on Victor's chest as he slowly lowered himself down. With the lack of lubrication, it was raw and hurt but in a good way. He was never fond of the thought of pain in the bedroom before until Victor exposed him to things like gentle biting and harmless spanking, with his consent of course. Now he was introducing himself to dry sex, something he had thought about in the past but hadn't gotten around to. A shaky moan came from the back of Yuuri's throat as he sheathed all of Victor inside of him.

Victor groaned at Yuuri's muscles adjusting and occasionally twitch, causing a tightening around Victor's cock. "Full of surprises tonight, aren't you Yuuri?" Victor murmured breathlessly as he gave a slight smile, rocking his hips upwards a little and evoking a pleased whimper from Yuuri, who nodded and panted. 

"Yeah, I guess I am.." He agreed and braced his knees comfortably on the bed to make sure he was stable and wouldn't slip or tumble over and hurt one or both of them. Once he was sure he was stabilized, he slowly raised himself up and lowered himself down, breath hitching at the back of his throat. He got himself slowly worked into the rhythm, like he had done in the club and let his head fall back, showing off his white milky skin which was tinted pinks and blues. He worked up to a moderate speed, gravity working in his favor as he dropped his ass flush against Victor's thighs and pelvis. 

His back went rigid as his prostate was hit. He's had Victor find his prostate before but it wasn't poked at every time they had sex, and if it was then it was only about once or twice. Since Yuuri was riding Victor, something he also hasn't tried before, it was being very easily stimulated with every bounce and every thrust inside of him. It made his skin tingle and his face burn, along with his ass. Electricity crept through every muscle of his the more pleasure was induced. He felt like he was covered in small little flames. Beads of sweat were running down his body and pre cum dripping out of the slit of his cock, down his length to his balls. 

Yuuri was being reduced to whimpers and moans, voice pitching higher in desperation to finish. Victor was still moaning and had a little more stamina left in him, yet he started giving Yuuri a hand job to help him along. That only made Yuuri's jaw go slack as his mouth formed into an 'o' shape, meek whines falling from his lips until he came in Victor's hand and on his stomach, hips sent into gentle spasms as he gripped onto Victor's wrist, the hand still wrapped around his length. He let Victor's hand work as friction to help him surf through his orgasm, still trying to maintain his up and down movements to help Victor to his climax His skin was tensed and taut like leather, though not the same texture. His skin had smooth and soft texture, glistening with sweat at the moment for obvious reasons.

It didn't take Victor long to come, both of them a panting mess, chests heaving and lungs screaming for a rest. Yuuri slowly and carefully lifted himself off Victor, whimpering at the emptiness before flopping down on the bed beside him. He could feel Victor's load seeping out of his ass and down his thighs, on the bed sheets but he didn't mind and was in no rush to get cleaned right away. Instead he turned over and let Victor spoon him, closing his eyes after the curtain was pulled close. They were left in the dark now, just the two of them, the faint neon lights still trying to peek in through a single thin slit in the curtain as they went to sleep.


End file.
